Scout
"Not a single arrow released without dignity" Dex 55, Str 35, Int 10. The scout is the ranged physical damage dealer. Scout skills are often faster than sorcerer skills but deal less damage. They also can lay traps to immobilize enemies. Skills Melee attack: ''' The most basic method of attack, involving a series of rapid punches and kicks, dealing a respectable amount of damage. While the scout can do decent damage in melee combat, they are truly adept in ranged combat, dispatching of enemies before they can even get close. Like all melee attacks, it is vulnerable to counter. '''Ranged attack: '''The ranged attack for the scout launches a powerful arrow at the opponenet. Unlike many other classes ranged attacks, the scout can fire rapidly and multiple times, proving truly deadly on the battlefield. Like all ranged attacks, it cannot be countered, but is open to melee attack. '''Counter: '''The user reflects a melee attack, reflecting the damage upon the enemy. Counter should only be used in melee combat, and is not effective at a distance. Use ranged attacks to break through a counter. '''Poison arrow: '''One of the most common ranged skills used in the game, it involves the user firing a poison arrow from their bow, that damages enemies over time. Useful to use on fleeing enemies, who will die as a result of the poison, even if they are out of range for a physical attack. Cost 2 slots '''Arrow rain: '''One of the most devastating attacks in the scout's arsenal. The scout fires a series of arrows into the air, which come crashing down with great speed and power upon the target. This attack has a wide proximity of attack, however, unlike many other scout skills, this attack takes some to prepare, leaving the user open to attack. (Notes : In war, never fire arrow rain to a bunch of frozen opponents, doing so will free them). Cost 1 slot '''Flash mine: '''The user throws a flash-bomb on the ground, that releases a blinding blast. A white flash consumes all enemies within the area, blinding their vision for approximately 5 seconds. Once again, this skill is extremely useful when fleeing an opponent, or to disrupt the enemy lines. People often take advantage of the temporary blindness of the enemy, by launching a barrage of arrows at them. '''Leg hold: '''This skill drastically slows the opponent's movement speed. Devastating when used on the gladiator class, as their primary method of attack consists of a series of close ranged slashes. When this skill is used, the user can easily outrun the opponent, launching several arrows at the desperate opponent before the slowing effects wear off. Once again, this skill is useful to flee from battle. Lasts between 30-60 seconds. Cost 1 slot '''Charge Shot: '''A powerful shot that is fired upon a single target. It deals much more damage than a standard shot would, but is also slightly slower to fire. Useful to use at the beginning of combat, before the enemy can close the gap between the user.( 1 charge shot has a power relevant to 3 normal arrow). Cost 2 slots '''Blind arrow: '''Similar to flash mine, except it targets a single enemy. This attack shrouds the vision of the enemy, preventing them from seeing more than a short distance in front of them. Useful in wars, when used on the more experienced players, who would other wise decimate the user's allies. The effects of this attack lasts between 30-60 seconds. Cost 1 slot '''Long shot: '''An attack that has a great range; it can be fired from very far away, and hit an enemy that normally, would be unable to hit. Useful for both training, as well as in player-vs-player combat, when there are lots of gaps, canyons, and other obstacles that can be used to fire across.(Notes : long shot won't knock the opponent over like when you fire 3 arrow. Use this to your advantage). Cost 2 slots ''Additional moves : ''Hide Skill ''': Hide from other player (can't hide from monster) . Not very useful. Cost 3 slots. (Unlike mini hide skill, this one have three uses before it must be recharged. No sight or speed decreased) Equipment Item Store Light Bow(The scout's first training bow it can be bought in the item store at 600 gran) Wood Bow(The most common bow made out of wood it can be bought in the item store at 6000 gran) Iron Shooter(For experienced scouts it can be bought in the item store at 18400 gran) Seven Store Varies Drops The Dolphin Bow Coral Bow Armor Basic armor: Simple beginners armor, able to be bought from shop Leather armor: Armor for those who have reached lvl 10+ (lvl 12 needed to wear full set) able to be bought from shop Hard leather armor: Lvl 30 armor dropped by shadow slimes, flame slimes, giant slimes, and/or demon slimes. Bull leather armor: Lvl 40+ armor able to be bought from shop Bison armor: Lvl 50+ armor dropped by Minotauros hero. Best armor scout can get without usage of coins. Category:Classes